


Together

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and David sit in the Garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



Evan sighed in satisfaction, his arms around David’s shoulders as they leaned up against the giant tree in Greenhouse 4. It was the first time in the five years they had been together that he had ever been free to just exist like this. No real hiding, no sneaking around. Just able to hold his boyfriend and not worry about repercussions. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was over, not that Sheppard would’ve cared, but there were enough people who could ruin his life if things hadn’t changed. It had been a hell of a ride, coming to Atlantis, meeting such wonderful people, and meeting the one person that completed him. Evan patted David’s arms, trying to get him to move so he could pull him closer.

They were both silent as Evan slowly kissed and sucked on David’s swan-like neck. There was no reason for hurry anymore; he was now allowed to love. Evan heard David moan and stretch his neck out as he nuzzled against it. David leaned down slightly, kissing his head.

“Mmm. Everything okay?” David asked.

“Yeah,” Evan said with a grin. “Just thinking,” he told him.

“Good thoughts, I hope.”

“Very good thoughts,” Evan told him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. So, now that it’s done… how do you feel?” David asked, curiously.  
Evan took a breath. “Weird. Don’t… Look, I love you. But it’s hard sometimes. But it’s also such a relief that I can do things like this,” he said, leaning close and kissing David’s supple lips.

“It’s not like anything changed… but now I’m allowed to be open about you. And not be afraid that I’ll lose you, be shipped home and stripped of everything, just because I’m different,” Evan said with a kiss to David’s neck.

“Not different. Well, I mean, not that different. You’re attracted to men. That’s not something that has to define you as different. At least in the context that you’re considering,” David told him.

“Yes, Doctor,” Evan said, teasing him.

“Damn Skippy. I’ve got a doctorate and a scholarship named after me. You should always listen to me,” David said, putting his hands flat on Evan’s chest as he leaned in and kissed him again.

Evan moaned into the kiss, pressing his body closer to David’s. “I love you. I need you.”

“I love you too and I definitely need you too,” David told him. “We either need to leave and you fuck me, or we need to calm down.”

Evan nodded, feeling his hard cock against his pants. “Are you seriously asking me to calm down?”

“Absolutely not,” David told him. “But we need to leave. Unless you want to have sex in the middle of the Greenhouse, which I’m not opposed to.”

Evan moaned and looked at him. “Fuck.”

David smirked, meeting Evan’s eyes. “That is the idea, yes. Here… I came prepared,” he said, pulling some lube out of his pocket and handing it directly to Evan.

“Are you sure?” Evan asked, surprised and happy that David trusted him enough to go without a condom.

David met his eyes. “Absolutely, Evan. We’re both clean, we’re both healthy… Why wouldn’t I be?”

Evan smiled and didn’t waste any more time, putting his hands down David’s pants and touching his cock. He stroked his hand up and down, the other cupping David’s balls as David pulled down his pants. Evan stroked a little faster, fondling David’s balls as David leaned his head back, his neck stretching out as David’s Adam's apple bobbed up and down with his moans.

“Please? Please, Evan?” David asked, almost begging.

Evan nods, pulling his hands away and spreading lube on his fingers. He slips one into David’s ass as David thrusts down on it.

“More. I can handle it,” David pushed.

“I know you can…” Evan told him as he slipped in another two fingers, starting to thrust in and out, stretching David a little. Evan pulled his fingers out and lined his hard cock up to David’s ass, thrusting into him.

David moaned slightly as Evan moved in and out, gripping his cock tightly. “God, harder…”

“Fuck, David…” Evan said, his brain swept away by the intensity. He thrust harder, angling so he brushed his prostate.

He gripped his hips. “Not going to last…”

David stroked his cock, tightening his ass as he shuddered and came with a yell. Evan moaned out and started coming, filling David’s ass with come.

***

Evan lay in David’s arms. “So, when did you figure it out?”

“Figure it out?” David asked, tilting his head.

“When did you figure out you were gay?” Evan asked.

David considered it carefully. “Evan… I’ve always been gay. There were the aborted attempts to be heteronormative, sure… but in all seriousness, I’ve always been gay.”

Evan nodded. “That must’ve been both really hard… and really good. To know, to not question that part of you…”

“Ah… Let me guess. You had a rough time with all this, didn’t you?”

“That obvious?”

“Just a little. I had my struggles, yes… but you are right. I never questioned what I like. I never came out of the closet because there never was one. Not really. My mother hated it and made my life less than pleasant because of it. But she was… She was unfortunately not prepared to be a mother when I came along. Let’s just say, I’m lucky that I had a loving set of grandparents.”

Evan looked at him. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to compare…” he said, looking embarrassed.

“Don’t be sorry… but I am slightly surprised we haven’t had this discussion sooner,” David said, holding him.

“I guess I didn’t want to waste time when I was wooing you,” Evan pointed out.

“Good point. We did talk about all the good stuff,” David told him with a smile as they lay together.

“I know it’s not something that we can legally do… but there’s a planet, M45-PQR. It has a festival of flowers. Apparently there are a lot of people who tend to marry during it. Couples of any type. Would you… You know? Would you possibly be interested?” Evan asked, looking David in the eyes.

David looked at him in shock. “Of course. Of course!”

Evan leaned forward and kissed him.

FIN


End file.
